Aquella noche
by Aniitaa
Summary: Este es un One-shot en respuesta al reto del foro Los Cullen! Jasper/Alice es su noche de bodas. AU


**Bueno, primero que nada esta es una RESPUERTA AL RETO DEL FORO LOS CULLEN!**

**Sé que estoy tardando bastante para escribir y les pido perdon a todos los que siguen: Enamorada de mi amante, Mi otra realidad... **

**Ademas, quiero contarles que tengo pensada una continuacion para Mi salvacion. El que no pienso seguir, al menos no por ahora es: ¿Quien dijo que no podriamos amarnos?**

**Sé que les debo unas disculpas a todos los lectores y ya lo haré respectivamente en cada fic, porque se me está complicando entre el estudio y escribir pero ahora que estan por cerrar los trimestres :O, tendre más tiempo libre para actualizar cada uno de los fics.**

**Por lo pronto este es un One-shot Japer/Alice.**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen un preciado Rewiev al que respondere gustosamente ya sea con un critica constructiva o una felicitacion.**

**Muchisimas Gracias! **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me senté en la cama y esperé tranquilamente a que saliera del baño. Odiaba tener que esperarla, sin embargo luego la espera valía realmente la pena. Pude imaginármela, tardando excesivamente en lo que vaya a saber que tenía que hacer en el baño. Lo hacía a propósito, yo lo sabía. Tanto como ella sabía que yo odiaba esperarla. Revolví mi cabello cansinamente mientras recorría la lujosa habitación con la vista. No podía creer que nos hubiéramos casado. ¿Cuánto hacía que la conocía? ¿Un mes? Tal vez dos… Observé la circunferencia dorada que rodeaba mi dedo corazón. Eso me hacía feliz si significaba que estaría toda mi eterna vida atado a ella.

Lejos de lo que había soñado toda mi humana vida el casamiento era sencillo, sin nadie más que nosotros dos y el sacerdote. Pude ver que tampoco era lo que ella había deseado por siempre, pero si eso no mantendría juntos, eso nos mantendría felices. Sonreí, la amaba profundamente. Con inquietud y como en cámara lenta, vi bajar la manija de la puerta. Sabía que en poco tiempo ella estaría allí, conmigo. Vi la puerta abrirse y entonces quedé deslumbrado como la primera vez que la vi. Llevaba el pelo amarrado con un dulce y sutil rodete, un camisón de encaje negro y por sobre éste, una bata de seda negra la cual llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas. El color contrastaba con su piel. Al acercarse a mí pude ver que se estremecía por lo que reparé por primera vez en lo abierta que estaba la ventana, así que me propuse cerrarla. Caminé de nuevo hacia la cama donde esperaría que llegase a mí y así poder recorrer su boca.

Sabía que ella planeaba llevarme al otro día con un aquelarre de vampiros vegetarianos por lo que debía disfrutar aquella noche al máximo, no sabría decir cuando podría volver a disfrutar de aquella situación. Tomé su mano y tiré de ella hacia mí, haciendo que se acercase más rápido. Acaricié sus manos y luego besé cada una de sus yemas. Me paré, la tomé por la nuca, la acerqué hacia mí y la besé intensamente. Nuestros labios se habían unido por fin. Ella caminaba hacia atrás y yo hacia delante y terminamos ambos tendidos en la cama, yo me encontraba sobre ella. Cuando la vi por primera vez en aquel bar refugiándose de la lluvia al igual que yo, supe que sería el amor de mi vida.

Posé mi mano en su pierna derecha y la deslicé por allí, disfrutando de su piel por primera vez, pudiendo tocarla sin temor, sin pudor. Besé su cuello y acaricié su mejilla mientras que ella con las manos temblando buscaba los botones de mi camisa. Hace unos minutos parecía tan decidida de todo aquello, pero ahora parecía no querer hacerlo. Por lo que la conocía, podía afirmar que aún cuando no quisiera hacerlo, lo haría por mí. Tenía una especie de miedo a defraudarme y aquello a veces me preocupaba. Me alejé repentinamente, controlándome. No quería que se sintiera obligada a hacer nada. Caminé como un león enjaulado por la habitación. Sabía que mi actitud no ayudaría. Me senté a su lado en la cama y la abracé, ella intentó seguir abriendo mi camisa pero yo la detuve.

-Espera-dije, intentando que ella se diera cuenta de que no la obligaría a nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ya no quieres…

-No, Alice no es eso, es que no quiero que te sientas presionada y eso es lo que parece que estoy haciendo. Mírate nada más, tiemblas al acariciarme. Solo tenías que decírmelo yo iba a aceptarlo, no había que llegar a esta instancia…

-No es eso…-sus ojos brillaron frente a la luminosidad de la luna y yo pude ver que me decía la verdad, sin embargo no logré entenderla-. Mi pequeña…-susurré en la oscuridad, acariciándole fraternalmente la cabeza.

No tenía por qué ser esa noche, teníamos unas largas noches por delante en las que ella se sintiera cómoda y poder compartir este tipo de cosas.

Como había hecho yo minutos antes, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el espejo colgado en la pared. Se observó, se acomodó la bata y se soltó el cabello. Lo tenía largo, ondulado en las puntas, cayendo traviesamente por las curvas de su espalda y pecho. Comenzó a peinar su cabello delicadamente mientras hablaba:

-No es que no quiera hacer esto Jasper, pero estoy inquieta…

-¿Inquieta?

-Sí…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede amor? Estás rara-me acerqué a ella y la tomé por detrás acariciándole el vientre.

-Nada, es solo que…

Estaba dudando, lo sabía. Pero, ¿de qué dudaba? ¿De mi amor por ella? ¿De haberse casado conmigo? ¿De atar su vida por siempre a la mía? ¿O simplemente de acostarse conmigo? Con su duda lograba inquietarme y mis recientes hipótesis no eran de nada satisfactorias en esa situación. Tomé su mano izquierda con la mía y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Ella se dio vuelta para besarme y esta vez acepte el beso gustosamente. Metió la mano por debajo de mi camisa para acariciarme. Entre besos le dejé en claro que no quería que fuera de esa manera. Ella me guió hacia la cama y se subió sobre mí. Su respiración estaba agitada, pero todavía no lograba alterar la mía.

-No es eso… Jasper yo… Nunca he hecho el amor con nadie-confesó al fin.

Me reí, de pronto, burlándome de la repentina confesión.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió efusivamente. Entonces no era nada de lo que yo me había imaginado y eso me alivió. Deposité besos en su cuello y le rogué que me dejara enseñarle a hacer el amor. Ella asintió pero podía sentir sus nervios todavía, por lo que la calmé.

-¿Tú… ya lo has hecho?

-Sí amor, pero ninguna de ellas te llega ni a los talones-dije galante.

Finalmente ambos sonreímos, tranquilos y a la par.

Recorrí su cuerpo tanto como ella el mío. Llevaba grabada en mi piel cada una de las huellas digitales de aquella mujer. Sabía de memoria su cuerpo, el que para mí era el más perfecto.

No estaba dormida, no. Los vampiros no dormimos. Sin embargo estaba igual de ida. La tapé con las sábanas blancas y me dirigí a la ventana. Ella, si me prestase atención se reiría de mí ya que estaba desnudo. La noche anterior había sido una de las mejores de mi vida. Observé el horizonte, con el sol saliente. Otro día más. Otro día con ella. Un renacer de mi vida. Ella me había salvado. Ella era mi ángel. Ella era mía.


End file.
